


Edelweiss

by Dio_Is_Innocent



Category: IDENTITY V, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Divorce, M/M, They are normal people, in an alternate universe, pain pain pain, see me do this fanfic then abandon it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dio_Is_Innocent/pseuds/Dio_Is_Innocent
Summary: I thought of this fanfic last night at 2AM and I want to share my tears with all of youDon't mind the typo and grammar, I need to get this outta my head
Relationships: Jack | The Ripper/Naib Subedar | Mercenary, main is jacknaib, more ship coming soon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Edelweiss

**Author's Note:**

> Don't @ me for the abandoned naib x everyone fanfic I made  
> I need angst and I'm going to shove it down your throats

The clock kept on ticking in the living room wall showing that it had past way midnight. A small figure was seen sitting on one of the sofas, he was curled into a ball with a blanket covering his body and was snoring lightly. The moment he heard the clicking sound of the main door opening, a pair of soft brown eyes opened immediately before the figure stood up to greet the person coming inside the house. He was rubbing his eyes lightly and yawned, he wanted to hug the person in front of him but an unfamiliar scent caught his attention. Grogginess went out the window and the small figure is fully awake. He stopped in his tracks when he glanced up to see taller man who was busy untying his dark blue necktie. The jacket the man wore was thrown at the smaller person as he dragged himself down the hallway of the small apartment.

"Naib, prepare the bath for me. I'm tired", a voice called out for the brunette as he slumped down on the sofa stretching his body before checking out his phone lazily.

"Jack, the bath's ready for you long ago. Why were you late, I was waiting for you---"

"Just shut up and prepare the bath for me again if the water went cold! I'm tired, okay?"

Naib was taken aback by the tone he was receiving lately. Not only this man had come home late at night for the past few weels but he became more daring by raising his voice to his own wife. The person he married for two years and the brunette had a hunch that something was definitely going on. He would not want to interrogate for now or their argument would wake up the whole neighbourhood. A sigh came out from Naib's mouth as he went to the bathroom to prepare the bath for his husband once again. It took a while for the brunette to refill the bathtub and he can hear that Jack was already scattering his clothes on the floor and that would be his job picking it up and washing it later on. Once the bath was ready, Jack entered the bathroom without saying 'thank you' or acknowledging his wife's effort. Naib hoped for a kiss but it was just a wishful thinking. 

The brunette sat back on the sofa after picking up the other's clothes. He decided to do a little snooping around and what he found next made his face dropped. There was an unused condom in one of the pockets and to add more to his horror, there were disgusting stains on the pants which Naib know exactly what it was. He felt his heartbeat beating faster and took some deep breaths to calm himself down. He shook his head in disbelief and threw the clothes onto the table. He stared at the lump of clothing for a moment before his eyes darted towards Jack's cellphone next to him. Unfortunately, he did not know what was his password but as if God had helped, an intriguing message popped out the moment Naib held the smartphone. His eyes widened not only at the message but also at the name of the sender. He felt his mouth dry and his neck empty, the brunette had to blink a few time to confirm what he was reading was true or it was just a figment of his imagination. 

Sender: Emma Woods  
Message:  
Thank you for the good time~ I miss you already, Jacky~ Goodnight <3

Naib felt his hand weak, there were mixed feelings when he read it. The cornea of his eyes was unfocused just from the thought that his husband was cheating on him. He let the smartphone back down on the table and tried to keep his feelings in check. Fingers curled and intertwined with each other, fidgeting with each other as Naib kept on breathing slowly to calm himself down but the moment he remembered the name of the sender, he felt anger and betrayal. Emma was the woman Jack kept mentioning lately about how much of a good assistant she was and that would have her in his life more often. Naib took it as a joke but was it a red signal from the start?

"No... The good time might be from work or an after work party. Y-yeah... That's it. There's no way, right...?", Naib spoke to himself, trying to be as positive as he can.

The boy flinched when the door to the bathroom opened up revealing a fresh young man in his 30's. Jack was wiping himself with a towel and Naib scurried himself away from the smartphone and took his suit to the washing machine. He pretended to not have seen anything and checked to jacket in front of his husband. Surprisingly, a hand reached out to Naib to take away the suit away and he saw how the taller man seemed to have panicked for a moment. The brunette wished Jack did not check out the right pocket where the condom was but he did. He shoved his hand inside it before turning around away from Naib to hide the content. The wife quickly turned on the washing machine as if he was busy doing something but at the corner of his eyes, he saw his husband sighing in relief when he found the condom before throwing it somewhere across the room. Jack then gave the jacket back to his wife before going into their room to change into something comfortable. 

Naib bit down his lips when he saw what he did as he gripped onto the jacket tightly. The condom, the perfume, the text and his weird attitude, it was obvious that his husband was cheating on him. Why? Was it because he became boring? Was Naib not enough for him? Did he do something wrong? Was the attention he gave not enough? The questions kept on popping out one after another and he felt his legs weak, the brunette slumped down to the floor as he stares onto the floor emptily. Tears did not come out nor he felt anything, it was just... empty. He sat on the floor for a long while until he hears Jack finally turning off the light in their bedroom. That night, only a single tear came out from the broken wife.  
\----  
The next morning, Naib woke up early as usual to prepare his husband's usual coffee and breakfast. Naib was busy cooking eggs and bacon but the new founding from last night about his husband made him drop the egg into the hot oil. It splashed and landed on the skin of his thumb, he flinched in pain and dropped the spatula. The clattering sound of metal would have made Jack come running towards him in a second but today, the taller man was busy fixing his red necktie in front of the mirror nearby the kitchen. He did not even bother to check Naib out if he was fine. 

"Ow... Shit...", the brunette hissed when he felt it burned his finger badly. He quickly went over to the sink and washed the pain over a running cold water. He sighed in relief when the pain subsided for a moment. He turned around to look at Jack expecting him to comfort the boy but instead, he got a scolding. 

"Oh so you hate me now? Serving me burnt eggs?", the raven haired male rolled his eyes and turned off the stove when there were black smoke appearing. He sighed and just drank the coffee while standing up. He grabbed his suitcase and turned towards the main door.

"I'll go and eat breakfast at a cafe, Clean this mess up, I'm going to work now", Jack said bitterly.

"Ah wait, Jack...", Naib called out for his husband but he was left alone in the house once again with a burnt finger.

"I wanted a hug...", the boy mumbled out sadly.

That evening, Naib sat on the sofa once again listening to the deafening clicking tone of the clock. Being a housewife was not his choice, Jack had promised him a good life as his husband had a high paying job and could support them both without a worry. They only bought a small apartment was because Naib begged him to since it was easier to clean and they could use the extra money for renovation or furniture. The promise only lasted for a year and a half when Jack had stopped pampering him with presents and love starting three months ago. Within those months, Naib had been craving attention from his husband, it has been so long since they had sex too. The brunette felt like an abandoned puppy craving for interaction. Whenever he asked for Jack's touches, he was replied with cold eyes and unspoken anger. He was confused on why was he getting a treatment like this and whenever he asked about it, an argument would spark between them.

He sighed again before leaning on his own arms by the arm rest of the sofa. He stared out the window as he watched the sun shining through their blinds. It felt so empty and lonely in this house. Even playing his phone would not kill the loneliness inside his heart. Suddenly, a ringtone echoed the empty hallway and Naib went to pick up the call. It was from a close friend of his, Eli Clark. When he picked it up, the tone he received made his stomach turn.

"Naib, I need you to calm down but I saw your husband kissing a brown haired girl just now at a mall... Naib?..."

The statement made him dropped his phone to floor making a shattering sound from the screen cover breaking apart. His lips trembled at the news and his eyes started to get watery, his mouth made an inaudible 'Oh' sound before sitting on the floor hopelessly. When he bang his head on the small table which contained their wedding pictures, a metallic sound can be heard. The brunette glanced at the fallen item and felt like his whole world shattered apart, it was Jack's wedding ring. The ring they bought together and had sworn vows upon it. The sun ray made the diamond encrusted on it shine brightly. All the memories of their happy days together flashes back into his mind and it made Naib mourn loudly. 

"I'm coming over", the call ended on Eli's side.

Half an hour later, Eli casually barged into his best friend's house only to see Naib sitting quietly in the middle of the hallway. His eyes was red and his hair was unkempt. Eli gasped at the sight of the red lines on his neck, it seemed like Naib's old habit of hurting himself using his nails came back instantly. He quickly went over to him and pick the poor boy up. He put him on the sofa and hugged the brunette tightly. His body was small and it made Eli easier to engulfed into a big hug. Naib did not responded much as he was still hiccuping from all the crying, but it was fine since he did not do anything drastic that could endanger his life.

Slowly, frail arms reached out to Eli as the finger clinging onto the back of his hood tightened. The other knew that Naib was crying when he felt his shoulder getting damp and he just slowly rub his back into a slow circling motion. Humming a song that he knows that could calm down the crying brunette and when he saw the broken wedding picture frame, he knew Naib has had it. It was like a decision that none of them have to open their mouths to talk about. He sighed and glared darkly at Jack's picture, he was mad that he dared to hurt his best friend of thirteen years. He knew the couple had a problem when Naib kept on sighing whenever they were on call. 

"I'll go pack your stuffs. Just sit down here and I'll be right back"

"No need, I already packed everything while waiting for you", Naib's voice was hoarse and his finger weakly pointed at the two large bags at the corner of the room.

"Alright, I'll---"

"Call Riley, get the papers"

It was heavy decision and Eli knew how long it took Naib to decide for a divorce. They may have been married for two years but they were high school lovers and their relationship were as long as 9 years. Leaving a person that you have known to love for so long, it would make anyone had a hard time on letting go. It was too difficult to the point they could not differentiate what was toxic or not in the relationship as they were too accustomed with each other and excusing their behavior was okay. When Eli and Gertude got married, they knew each other's flaws and accepted it but it did not last long when one has fallen out of love. It took him a while to accept the fact that his wife had ran away with another man. He had lost all hope and if it was not for Naib to be there by his side, he would have taken away his life. Now, it was his turn to be there for the brunette. 

"Okay, I'll call him"  
\----  
That night, Jack surprisingly went home early. He was in a good mood and was basically smiling his way back to home but his expression changed when he saw Eli standing at by the door while talking to his wife. He became curious and walked faster to see what was going on. Eli was surprised when he felt a presence behind him and turned around only to see the asshole he hated very much. The slightly taller male did not smile, instead he frowned at Jack and rolled his eyes.

"Oh look's here early. Why? Want to use the bedroom for your side hoe? Sure, go ahead, it's ALL yours", Eli was basically firing the man up and he was not afraid to fight him.

"What in the hell are you talking about...", he glanced towards Naib who was dragging his bags out from the hallway.

The brunette had stopped in his tracks as well. His face was expressionless but it was obviously broken, beaten down and tired. He did not say a word and pushed his soon-to-be ex-husband away from the door while dragging his heavy luggage. Jack tried to stop him but Eli stepped in and held the other's wrist. He was glaring at the taller man as if daring him to move a muscle and someone might get hurt.

"Let go of me, Clark! Naib Whistler! Where the hell do you think you're going? What's going on?!", Jack demanded a reply and his tone was the same when they were about to have a big fight.

Naib was tired from all of this. Tired of fighting, getting ignored, treated like shit and played like a toy every damn day. He sighed and turned around to face his 'husband'. He had asked Eli to bring the luggage to his car and the married couple went back inside the apartment. Naib was in no mood to fight so he kept it simple. Jack had no time to react when the boy went over to him holding something and took his palm to put the item on it. It was his and the brunette's wedding ring. Naib bit down his lower lip and gave out a shivering sigh. It was obvious he was about to cry again but he managed to hold it back. He stared at Jack dead in the eye and dared himself to smile. The smile was filled pain, betrayal and sadness that no one could describe, his heart was pounding as well when he muttered his goodbye sentences to the man he loved and craved for.

"I'm not Naib Whistler anymore... I'm just Naib Subedar now. I'm sorry for everything I do made you go far away from me. It seems like I did not put much effort into our marriage and that it has come to this. You're way off better with Miss Emma than this boring old wife, Jack. Goodbye and I love you-", Naib's voice broke at the end and his husband heard how he choked back a sob by biting down the inner walls of his cheek.

He felt a pair of shivering lips brushing against his own and his mind told him that it might be the last time Jack would feel the warmth of his wife's lips. Seconds later, he felt trembling arms going around his frozen body to wrap him into a love-craved hug. As Naib let go, the taller man could not move for a second before he realized that the brunette was leaving him for good. He turned around to catch after the boy but he stopped in his tracks, he knew it was his fault since he did cheated on his wife for months but why did he felt like his world was ending when Naib is going away? 

Jack went to catch after the car but Eli was already stepping on the gas. He saw Naib crying his heart inside the vehicle and it broke him as well. The stinging pain became more painful when Naib did not even spared a glance at him when he was calling out for the brunette's name again and again loudly. He stopped in the middle of the road as he watched the car drove further out of sight. Jack tried to call him but as expected, he was already blocked. He cussed out loudly and went back inside their empty lonely apartment.


End file.
